


You will always have me

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Camping, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dancing, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Memories, Mum's were childhood friends, Romantic Fluff, tears to laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been friends since childhood. It has always been the two of them against everything, Harry has always been the one to cheer her up. When Ron leaves them during their Horcrux search it is no different.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	You will always have me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lksgs5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lksgs5/gifts).



> Thank you to lksgs5 for the prompt, not one that I am used to writing so I hope that you enjoy this. 
> 
> Thank you to the Harmony & Co Facebook group for putting this challenge/gift exchange together. IT's definitely a good thing right now. 
> 
> Hope that you enjoy the fic.

Hermione was angry, angry at Ron for leaving, but at the same time, she was glad it was just her and Harry now. They had been friends for so many years now, and there was so long that it had just been the two of them that this felt natural. It reminded her of all those summers from when they were growing up, the sleepovers, the camping holidays. Sometimes she hated to think how her life would have been if it wasn’t for the fact her mum and Lily had been friends growing up. 

_ “Hermione,” her mum said to her, a worried look on her face. “I have some people that I would like you to meet.”  _

_ “Okay mummy,” she said, looking up from her puzzle to try and see these people. Were they even here?  _

_ Her mother walked over to the living room door and stuck her head out into the hallway and beckoned some people in.  _

_ “Hermione, darling, this is Harry and his mum, Lily.”  _

_ Hermione got to her feet and padded over towards the boy who looked to be about her age and had a hair full of messy black hair and the most mesmerising green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. “Hello Harry,” she said, holding out her hand towards him. “I am Hermione Granger, it is nice to meet you.” She said. Not asking why she was being introduced to him. She didn’t think that her mum would want to introduce her to any new people after what had happened. She turned her brown eyes to her mother, questioning what was going on. She was scared to make new friends herself after everything.  _

_ “It’s okay,” her mum kneeled down to her eye level and took hold of Hermione’s hands. “These people know, and they understand. I wanted you to have a friend who you didn’t have to be scared to be with.”  _

_ “Can they… do things… like I did?” She asked, looking between the black-haired boy and his redhead mother.  _

_ The other lady came over, sat down cross-legged and looked Hermione in the eye, she noticed that she had the exact same eyes as her son. “Hermione, there is nothing to be scared of, you have magic. Like I do, and Harry does. In your teens, you will go and learn how to control it, but for now, I can help if you want?”  _

_ Hermione smiled at this stranger, releasing the worry she had built up inside her, she could help. She wouldn’t be seen as a freak! That made Hermione happy, so happy that she began to sob.  _

“Penny for your thoughts?” Harry asked, pulling Hermione out of her memories. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. 

“I was just remembering the first time we met, all those years ago.” 

“Okay,” Harry smiled, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her. “Are you okay though?” He asked, knowing that she would have been more affected with Ron leaving than she would let on. 

She nodded, “I will be, I just didn’t expect him to leave.”

“I know you didn’t,” Harry said, “I didn’t either.” 

Hermione could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes before she knew it they were spilling out, she hated that she was crying over him, but she couldn’t help it. It was made worse that she didn’t know if they were tears of sadness or anger or both. She curled herself into Harry and just let them fall, knowing that she would feel better for just letting it all out. Whatever it was. 

_ “Hermione,” she heard his voice before she saw him. “What’s wrong?”  _

_ She had hidden behind a wall, tears were streaming down her face. She was fed up being the butt of people’s jokes, she was scared to react in case her magic flared up - she didn’t need to give them anything else to tease her about, they seemed to have enough to go on already.  _

_ “They won’t leave me alone,” she hiccuped, not needing to elaborate on who  _ they _ were. Harry had witnessed her bullies ganging up on her on more than one occasion-- she was just thankful that he hadn’t tried to step in, that he had whisked her away to safety and made sure that she was okay.  _

_ As much as she loved him for it that never helped though, as they always teased her, saying that they were together, that the two freaks were in love. She tried to hide these comments from him. She didn’t want to upset him, or anger him, or say anything that might mean that she would be left all alone.  _

_ “They aren’t worth crying over ‘Mione, sooner or later we will be ut of here, we will still be together and far away from the likes of them. Keep remembering that. You. Will. Always. Have. Me.”  _

_ “Thank you, Harry,” she said. Wiping away her tears and smiling briefly at him. “We should probably head back in before we are late.”  _

“I don’t know what I would have done without you for all these years you know,” she smiled over at Harry as they were warming up with a cup of tea. “I never realised what a miracle my mum was doing for me all those years ago when she invited you and your mum over.” 

“Don’t get all soppy on me,” Harry said with a grin, he liked the fact she was comfortable enough to be emotional around him, he knew all too well what it could be like to have to hide emotions or hold them in. 

“I’m not, I’m just reminiscing and it’s making me love the fact it’s always been us against the world.” 

“And it always will be if I have my way,” Harry said. He stood up and held out his hand to Hermione, “would you care for a dance milady?” 

She couldn’t help but laugh, but took his hand and stood up anyway. 

They spent a good few hours, dancing away in the tent to music that came from nowhere, Hermione’s tears forgotten, a smile back on her face and her laughter ringing through the air. Harry knew that his work for tonight was done. 

When they stopped and she sat back down Hermione yawned. Harry caught it, despite the fact she had tried to hide it. 

“Go on,” he smiled. “Head to bed, it’s been a long and emotional day. I’ll take the first watch.” 

“Night Harry,” she said. Padding her way over to him and hugging him and swiftly kissing him on the cheek before heading towards where their beds were. 

“Night, ‘Mione, sleep well.” He said, not that she heard him, she was already in bed and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
